


Once Upon a Hotel Room.

by bloodyfandom



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyfandom/pseuds/bloodyfandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in a hotel room. With porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Hotel Room.

Gibbs comes out of the bathroom of the cheap hotel to find bad porn on the TV and Tony on the bed next to his jerking off, biting his lip, eyes glued to the screen.

  
“What the _hell_ do you think you’re doing?”  
  
“Choking the chicken, walking the dog, jerking off, whacking it,” Tony gasps, “I’m masturbating Gibbs, what does it look like?”  
  
The brazenness of that statement, almost more than the action, makes Gibbs’ eyebrows shoot up.  
  
“You couldn’t do this in the shower?”  
  
Tony shakes his head, “No porn in the shower.”  
  
“Take it to the bathroom, DiNozzo,” Gibbs barks.  
  
“Six months,” Tony grinds out, not slowing down.  
  
“ _What_?”  
  
“Six months since I’ve gotten laid, Gibbs.”  
  
A sharp moan from the TV makes Tony tease his balls, eyes slitting almost shut and Gibbs glances at the screen, momentarily caught up in the sight. It’s two men and a woman – with a man in the middle.  
  
“It’s your fault,” Tony groans.  
  
“How the hell is it my fault?” Gibbs snaps; attention back on Tony.  
  
“Work. For the last six months Gibbs, no matter how slow it was, you’ve made sure I was busy. I…” Tony’s hand goes briefly still and he gives his balls a sharp tug, grunting, “I know I come off as kind of a slut but…I’m not much for the whole one night stand thing. I like the chase - the pursuit. And I haven’t had time to wine and dine anybody since you…you…you’ve been keeping me on such a short leash.”  
  
Tony’s thighs are trembling a little now and Gibbs licks his lips, unable to look away.  
  
“So you like what you see?”  
  
Gibbs’ eyes shoot up from Tony’s crotch to see Tony’s amused, lusty gaze pinned on him, lopsided grin tugging at his mouth. Gibbs swallows and raises an eyebrow.  
  
“Wanna ask me that question again?” he growls dangerously.  
  
“I said do you like what you see?” Tony plants his feet on the mattress lifting his ass off the bed and Gibbs’ eyes go wide as Tony pushes two slick fingers up inside himself.  
  
He’d obviously worked his hole over a little while Gibbs was in the shower, it’s already a bit red and stretched. It makes Gibbs’ mouth go dry and his dick jump.  
  
“Oh, God,” Tony gasps, groaning as he bites his lips.  
  
“Christ,” Gibbs mutters.  
  
When Tony looks up at him again Gibbs crawls up on the bed, sheds his boxers and lies down beside him.  
  
“You’re doing it wrong,” he grunts.  
  
“What?” Tony snaps incredulously.  
  
Gibbs puts Tony’s hand on his dick and then grabs Tony’s cock firmly.  
  
“Mutual hand-jobs – you’re doing it wrong.”  
  
He starts jerking Tony fast, eyes turning to the porn still playing on the TV - two men now, a hard, fast fuck by the side of a pool. Tony’s hand starts moving on his dick and Gibbs arches into it a little, mouth falling open. For a while there’s only the wet sound of them stroking each other and the cheesy, tinny porn music spilling out from the TV speakers.  
  
“What if I want your dick somewhere a little tighter…little hotter than my hand?”  
  
“Your mouth?” Gibbs smirks.  
  
“My ass,” Tony shoots back, squeezing hard on the next pull.  
  
“ _Shit_.”  
  
Tony abandons Gibbs’ dick and fishes under the pillow for the bottle of lube, leaning up over Gibbs as he slicks him up.  
  
“You should fuck me.”  
  
“Was this the plan?”  
  
“No…didn’t expect you to be interested,” Tony grins, “But I’m good at improvisation.”  
  
Gibbs nods, eyes screwing shut as Tony’s hand teases him, “Yeah, you’ve never been bad at bullshitting.”  
  
With a wicked grin Tony pulls away, putting his head on his folded arms and his ass in the air.  
  
“I can’t do all the work.”  
  
Gibbs slaps Tony’s ass sharply and surges up, positioning himself behind the other man.  
  
He doesn’t ask how Tony wants it – just slowly pushes in, groaning loudly the whole while as Tony’s body eagerly draws him in.  
  
“God, _yeah_.”  
  
Tony’s body is trembling under his hands so he smoothes them over Tony’s skin, soothing him until he calms down.  
  
“Shit…I almost… _fuck_ ,” Tony warbles.  
  
“You like that, huh?” Gibbs grins, pulling out slowly and then driving back in with one, swift push, “You like the feel of a good, hard dick?”  
  
A muffled moan reaches his ears and Gibbs’ chuckles as he sets up a steady pace.  
  
“Harder,” Tony demands, thrusting back.  
  
“Fuck,” Gibbs mutters, hips snapping, body obeying without his meaning it to.  
  
Tony reaches up, gripping the headboard as his body is pounded into, mouth falling open.  
  
“This all it takes to shut you up?” Gibbs challenges, fingers digging into Tony’s hips hard enough to bruise, holding the other man’s body still.  
  
But Tony doesn’t know how to express how amazing it is to be filled like this, to be fucked so hard you see stars. He doesn’t have the words for the delicious in and out of Gibbs’ dick in his ass, the sweet burn and build of pleasure. He feels used but in a good way and he thinks if he tried to find the words they would just be inadequate.  
  
“Shut up and fuck me,” he growls.  
  
Again Gibbs obliges, jolting Tony forward with the force of his thrusts until Tony finally stiffens, arches, trembles and cums all over the pillow case.  
  
He starts to collapse and Gibbs pulls Tony close so that Tony’s in his lap and Tony bears down on him hard, smiling when he feels Gibbs cum inside him.  
  
They sit like that for a moment, bodies shivering and chests heaving in the too cool, recycled smelling air, the noises of the porn somehow louder now in their aftermath.  
  
“How long before you can get it up again?” Tony chuckles throatily.  
  
“At least six hours.”  
  
“…alright. Morning sex.”  
  
Gibbs smoothes his hands up Tony’s stomach, over his chest.  
  
“Who says I want to do this again?”  
  
“Your dick does. I felt you twitch when I asked.”  
  
Tony bears down again and Gibbs groans.  
  
“ _Shit_.”  
  
“Just admit it, Gibbs. That was amazing.”  
  
“So what, you want a fucking medal?”  
  
“I’d settle for a repeat performance.”  
  
Tony pulls away, sucking in a sharp breath as Gibbs slides out of him. He turns and collapses against the headboard, landing on the pillow without cum all over it.  
  
There’s a faintly wary look in his eyes and Gibbs looks him over, gaze solid and warm like a physical caress, before he reaches out and squeezes Tony’s thigh.  
  
“Wanna take a shower?”  
  
Tony shrugs a shoulder, looking away, “You can go first.”  
  
“I meant together, Tony.”  
  
He still won’t look at Gibbs so Gibbs hooks a finger under Tony’s chin and turns his face.  
  
“Hey…I uh…I know I come off as kind of a bastard but…”  
  
Tony huffs out a laugh and smiles a little, still not raising his eyes as Gibbs borrows his line from earlier.  
  
“…but I’m actually…I’m not a one night stand kind of a guy either.”  
  
That finally gets Tony to look at him and Gibbs smiles a little, caressing Tony’s jaw line.  
  
“So a shower, huh?”  
  
“And we can sleep in my bed since we messed up yours.”  
  
Tony stands up and turns off the TV, giving Gibbs a sweet, seductive look over his shoulder before heading into the bathroom.  
  
“…shit,” Gibbs breathes.  
  
He'd never stood a chance.


End file.
